crossing_jordanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dawn of a New Day
Summary Without an apartment yet, Jordan is sleeping at the Medical Examiner's office because she is still uncomfortable with Evelyn living with her father. When Dr. Grace Yakura calls a staff meeting and Jordan gets snubbed without being assigned a case, Dr. Yakura makes it clear that she does not approve of how Jordan is representing the Medical Examiner's office and is watching Jordan very closely. Garret hands Jordan a fresh case when a cab driver is shot and killed in his car, while Garrett works on a case of a jogger bludgeoned to death. When Garrett finds the cab driver's license plate imprinted on the dead man's skin, Jordan and Garrett have to figure out how their two cases are connected. Meanwhile Trey is assigned an old case of a John Doe that needs identifying, endearingly dubbed Mr. Stinky; with the help of Bug and Nigel, they work feverishly to meet Dr. Yakura's deadline. Garrett brings in his Victrola, a very old gramophone, to play his 1920's jazz, and is surprised to learn that Lily shares his passion. This makes him a little more comfortable with her flirtatious attitude around him. Tempers flare when Jordan joins her father and Evelyn for dinner, and she confronts Evelyn about throwing out her mother's clothes. When Jordan seeks her father's help with the case, she has to come to terms with Evelyn being a part of his life and decide if she can accept it. Jordan discovers that her gunshot victim and Garret's bludgeoned victim are related through their wives; the women made a deal to kill each others husbands. Cast Main Cast * Jordan Cavanaugh - Jill Hennessy * Garret Macy - Miguel Ferrer * Mahesh 'Bug' Vijay - Ravi Kapoor * Nigel Townsend - Steve Valentine * Lily Lebowski - Kathryn Hahn * Max Cavanaugh - Ken Howard Guest Cast * Elaine Stahler - Mackenzie Phillips * Detective Eddy Winslow - D.W. Moffett * Lydia - Nan Martin * Sandra Babcock - Yvette Nipar * Dr. Grace Yakura - Tamlyn Tomita * Nora - Maria Celedonio * Uniform Cop - Nynno Ahli * Nolan Babcock - Edward Conna * Evelyn - Lois Nettleton * Taxi Driver Uncredited - Ward Shrake * Gloria - Marlene Forte Quotes :Garret: "Is that a toothbrush? Tell me you didn't sleep here." :Jordan: "Sleep would be a generous word for it." :Garret: "Is it that hard to find an apartment?" :Jordan: "With what you're paying me I'm lucky I can afford the toothbrush." ~~ :Garret: "That means you're a pain in the ass. And I say that with love. The good news is it's not too late to change. You don't have to be an obnoxious driven zealot your whole life." :Jordan: "Again said with love, right?" ~~ :Garret: "We have to make this the dawn of a new day." :Jordan: "Okay." :Garret: "Clean slate. We're starting over." :Jordan: "Right." :Garret: "So you have to promise you're going to try to stay out of trouble." :Jordan: "Yeah." :Garret: "You promise?" :Jordan: "Yeah." :Garret: "I'm serious." :Jordan: "So am I." :Garret: "I'm not kidding." :Jordan: "Okay, fine." :Garret: "Alright, fine." :Jordan: "Geez." :Garret: "Let's go." :Jordan: "Yeah." ~~ :Evelyn: "So, how are things at the new job, Jordan, huh?... interesting cases?" :Jordan: "Yeah, actually. I'm trying to figure out how this woman blew her husband's brains out. BAM, you know, bullet bounces around, brain matter, blood everywhere. Pretty interesting case." ~~ :Garret: "They closed an hour ago. We'll have to wait till morning." :Jordan: "No we don't." :Garret: "Jordan." :Jordan: "Come on. I want to find out what my corpse's license plate was doing on your corpse's ass." ~~ :Trey: "How do you know all this, Nigel?" :Nigel: "Insomnia and the History Channel. They're a lethal combination."